


Cracks

by SnowiFrost



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I don't know how to define their relationship at the beginning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Minor spoilers for Cyrus' chapter two, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowiFrost/pseuds/SnowiFrost
Summary: Cyrus has fallen for the headstrong thief that is Therion, but deems himself not important enough, until he starts seeing the cracks in the other man's armor.





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English is not my native language. If you see a way I could have improved my story, please let me know! I value constructive critics!

Cyrus Albright loved mysteries. He was fascinated with finding the answers to seemingly unsolvable puzzles. So when he found himself traveling in the company of the silent, secretive thief, he wasn't all too surprised to find himself attracted to the man. He'd known himself to be gay for quite a while now, but had never bothered to share the trivial fact with his companions. It wasn't until they'd found the first dragonstone that he realized his pining hadn't gone unnoticed.  
"Thou hast been staring at Therion for long, Cyrus. Why dost thou not speake to him?" Later, he figured it was only natural for H'aanit to notice things, seeing as she was a huntress. Now, she'd surprised him.  
"I fear I don't understand what you mean, my dear. I was merely daydreaming." The woman sitting next to him snickered.  
"Thou canst not foolen me. For all thine knowledge, thou art but a fledgling in the ways of love." Knowing he'd been cornered, he opened his arms, acknowledging the truth in her words.  
"It seems I can't outwit you. Alright then. Here's the truth to the matter: I don't want to distract him from reaching his goal. It's important to him and he doesn't need my attentions getting in his way." he confessed, voice brittled. H'aanit shifted closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
"Therion might be strong-willed and unyielding, deep down he is but a scared young man. Thine company would do him well." She got up and dusted off her pants. "Thinke about it, Cyrus. Thou wilst comen to the same conclusion." With that, she left to find the rest of their little group.

H'aanit's words replayed themselves in his head over the next couple of days, forcing him to comprehend what the confident woman had meant. He'd never thought of Therion as anything but strong, he now saw the cracks in the man's armor. The first indication of them came the night following his conversation with the huntress. They had been traveling through the sunlands and the scorching heat had made them all agitated. Tressa had complained about the lack of water and shade, causing Primrose to berate her on her impatience.  
"I've told you a thousand times already, girl. We'll reach Sunshade within an hour. Now stop complaining!" Normally, Tressa would have thought nothing of it, but today she was picking fights.  
"Don't call me a girl! I'm an adult by law!" It had resulted in a fight between the two girls, whose voices had grown harsher and louder. When Primrose started shouting, Cyrus saw Therion flinch and wrap his arms around his waist, hugging himself. He decided it'd been enough.  
"Girls. Stop. You won't solve anything by arguing and it doesn't get us any closer to the city either. If you must, continue your discussion once we reach Sunshade, but let us now continue our journey." He'd gotten twin glares, but the both of them fell into a fuming silence. He'd glanced over at Therion, who was still looking uncomfortable but not frightened anymore, and decided his actions had been a success.

The second sign he noticed was Therion' despair. Upon reaching Quarrycrest and talking to his colleague and friend, Odette, he'd taken it upon himself to investigate the mysterious disappearances. When they entered the sewers, they were overwhelmed by enemies. Therion and Cyrus had been the only two left standing against a group of monsters. Cyrus waved his magic around them and unleashed fire and lightning upon them, but had suffered injuries as well. It was a fight they couldn't win.  
"Therion! Take Primrose and run! I'll follow with H'aanit! We can't win this fight!" he called out. The younger man didn't respond at first, until Cyrus called his name once more.  
"No! We won't be able to get away! We need to kill them!" The thief slashed his way through one of their opponents and had to stop to wipe the creature's blood out if his eyes. One of the other monsters saw the opportunity and leaped. Cyrus saw it happen and released his fury with a final, powerful lightningbolt. The remaining creatures fled and the scholar ran to Therion.  
"Are you okay? Did it hit you?" The thief shook his head, avoiding Cyrus' gaze.  
"Let's get out if here." He picked Primrose up and carried her out, not once looking back to see if the other two were following.

Cyrus found Therion sitting on a rock at the edge of the town that night, hugging his knees. It was hard to see the avenging angel the thief had been during the fight in the curled up man before him.  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" When there came no reaction from the man, Cyrus decided to sit on the ground, his back against the rock. "The night sky is beautiful tonight." he commented. His mind added an additional part to the sentence, but he didn't confess the "as are you" that was on the tip of his tongue.  
"Why did you save me? You could've taken the girls and left. It would've been safer for the three of you and it's not like you guys actually want me traveling with you." Cyrus felt his heart break a little with every word the younger man spoke.  
"Don't say that, Therion. You matter to us. And if not to all of us, at least you are important to me." The thief finally looked up, a bewildered look in his eyes.  
"Don't say those things. I might start believing them." He made to stand up and walk away, but the scholar's words halted him.  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" The sheer ridiculousness of it almost made Therion laugh.  
"I worked alone for a reason, Cyrus. I can't have any other 'friends' betray me. Now please, stop spinning pretty tales around me. I can't afford to trust you." In a sudden burst of confidence, Cyrus put his hands on the other's hips.  
"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying when I say I want you around. Look at me, Therion." When the man did, he repeated himself. "I want you around." He saw the thief frantically search for a trace of dishonesty in his eyes. He was hyper aware of the close proximity they were in, felt his heart beat against his chest. The moment he saw the eyes of the other man surrender, he leaned in and kissed him softly. At first, Therion didn't move, but soon enough melted into the kiss. When they finally pulled away, he was pulled into a tight embrace.  
"I hate you. I hate you for doing this to me. You make me feel safe. I feel happy around you and it could be taken away from me every second. I hate you." Therion's voice was thick with emotion. Cyrus pulled him even closer in response.  
"I can't promise you it will always be sunshine and flowers, but I won't leave, Therion. If you're willing to give us a chance, I'll do everything in my power to change how you feel about this." The only answer he got was a sudden, desperate kiss. It was enough.


End file.
